Not Me
by DarknessGryphon
Summary: For Gods' sake Kisuke! My son is not a game... Isshin is worried about Ichigo. Yaoi Slash IchigoxUrahara Past IsshinxUrahara


Hey there! It's DarknessGryphon AGAIN! Can you believe it? I'm on a roll here:knocks on wood: Wow... I've written a lot in the past few days and I really must apologize to the readers of my longer (or supposed to be longer...) fics. I promise that I'm going to continue them! Really, I am!

WARNINGS: This fic involves yaoi, slash M/M whatever you so choose to call it. If you still don't know what I'm talking about, this fic involves GUYS in relationships with OTHER GUYS. Don't like, don't read.

PLEASE no flaming! It's pointless rude and it burns me and my muses, which hurts quite a bit. So, please have the courtesy to not make me very unhappy with you over a silly thing like flaming.

This is another lovely UraharaxIchigo with an added element of Isshin! This fic contains slight spoilers for the early arrancar arc, so if you're adamant about not reading spoilers that you don't already know, you can leave now.

I apologize in advance for any OOC-ness and inaccuracies that may ensue...

* * *

_**Not Me**_

It had all started with that roguish grin of his. It was that smile that spread across Ichigo's face that was fueled with foolish courage and exuded arrogant determination. Kisuke was surprised when he was forced to cower behind his fan and twisting speech to avoid the boy's inherent charm.

He had to remember what he was dealing with here.

Then came the accidental touches and the near misses and the sudden desperate _wanting_ that awoke in Urahara's heart. He tried to will himself not to think of the other connotations for words like 'skill,' 'strength,' and 'stamina,' when it came to the young Kurosaki.

But when it came to Ichigo, he broke as easily as fine china on a hardwood floor.

The day that Ichigo came back from Soul Society and kissed him, he fell into a world that he couldn't leave, no matter how much he wanted to... if he had wanted to. Some part of him felt guilty and wrong for being so sinfully involved with Isshin's _son_, but the rest of him, particularly his body, didn't give a damn.

Kisuke just knew that this choice would come and bit him in the ass.

He felt the familiar reiatsu before he heard the bell over the door of the store ring.

"Ohayo! Are you finally accepting my invitation to tea?" he smiled, hat low over his eyes and fan hiding his face.

His visitor stepped closer, clearly not amused, "Done anything new, Kisuke? _My son_ perhaps?"

Urahara's smile faltered and froze into place. He should have expected nothing less from his best friend. No matter how insane the man would get, Isshin loved his children.

"Nothing to say, Kisuke? Hn. So it is true..." the former of the gotei 13 hardened his gaze.

"A little late to the scene, Isshin-san? How did you find out? Have you been stalking your son?" he drawled, never changing his tone.

"When a father goes to check on his son at night, he doesn't usually expect to hear him moaning his best friend's name in his sleep."

Silence.

Urahara snapped his fan shut and sighed, "Yare, yare. Ichigo's always so noisy..."

"Kisuke! How can you act like that?! I let you put him in physical danger, but now this? You have crossed the line!" Isshin roared, exerting a formidable spirit pressure, but not fazing his fellow former taichou.

Kisuke snorted derisively, "If your son's nighttime fantasies are any indication, I'm not the only one who likes testing limits"

"For Gods' sakes Kisuke! My son is not a game that you can pick up and play with anytime you feel like it! Ichigo is _fifteen-years-oldi and he's not me, Kisuke..._" Isshin fumed, exasperated.

"As similar as your charms may be, Isshin-san, I think I know the difference between you and Ichigo. Besides, It's already too late; if I left him now, he would be hurt. If he were to find out that you were the one who ordered it, your son might turn his back on _you_ and run to _my_ arms in defiance and I'm sure that would hurt all three of us," Urahara explained, lacking his normally jovial tone.

Ichigo's father backed down a little, sighing and letting his reiatsu drop, "You must understand, Kisuke, just why I'm concerned. I may have picked up a wife and earned myself three kids since then, but I haven't forgotten when it was _us_ back in Seireitei. I know you and I know how you treat your lays, Kisuke. I know how you treated _me_."

Urahara crossed his arms, "And I you, Isshin-san."

The former captain shifted uncomfortably, "Ichigo is my only son. I just don't want him to be hurt...like I was."

The other ex-shinigami smirked and spread his fan again, "Yare, yare... That's what this is about? Don't worry about Ichigo, Isshin-san. He's strong and he's old enough to make his own advanc- decisions. I know perfectly well the difference between you and your son. You and I didn't work. Ichigo and I..."

Silence again.

"Do you love him, Kisuke?"

"Hm?"

"Do you love him?"

Urahara didn't hesitate, "It's too soon to be sure, but I believe that we'll stay together."

Isshin smirked, "You must be serious, you're speaking in riddles. Take care of him, Kisuke."

Urahara nodded, "Tea, isshin-can?"

"Tea, Kisuke."

* * *

Eyaahh! Finished! Isshin ended up a bit OOC, but I was going for the more serious him that he never shows to his children.

Please review? I would like some feedback. Gryphie out...


End file.
